Strength of an Assassin
by Deathwolf923410
Summary: Based on my Assassin from the game The Ghost Drizzt


Strength of an Assassin

Drizzt walked back from the mountains, clutching his side, obviously hurt. The sun rose over the hill as he headed back toward Lions Arch. He walked slowly, trying not to re-open his wound. He thought back to when he started the hunt and knew that he would never do something so stupid again. It all began when he accepted the job…

It was a dark and stormy night when the man approached Drizzt.

"Excuse me; you look to be a strong Assassin. I may have need of your services."

"What do you want? I'm busy" he replied.

"Well, there is a small band of stone summit gathering around the entrance to Kryta. I thought that maybe you would… persuade them to leave… if you catch my drift."

"Arg… How much will this pay?"

"2 platinum pieces. You'll get 1 now and 1 when they are all dead."

"2 platinum? If you're paying that much, there must be more then 'a few'."

"Ok… maybe there's a couple of dozen, but no more! I swear it!"

2 hours later, Drizzt was walking out of the gates of Kryta into the shiverpeaks where the Stone Summit were supposed to be gathering. He scanned the clearing.

"Drat… I can't see too well in this dark. But that means they can't see either. More advantage to me…" He walked into the dark clearing and heard the sound of dwarves arguing amongst themselves. He sneaked up behind one and slit their throat before he even knew what hit him. He drags the body away and gets ready to go behind another one, when one of the dwarves notices him. As he is about to cry out, Drizzt slashes its tongue out with his offhand dagger. His cry is muffled, but still heard, so Drizzt quickly finishes him off and runs behind a rock.

An hour after hiding, he assumed it was safe to come out of his hiding spot. He slowly emerged and scaned the clearing. The dwarves had left the camp in a hurry. Drizzt lit a torch and examined the area.

"Hmm… most footprints look to be heading south, but this set of tracks leads west…" He decided to go after the lone wolf before dealing with the rest of the dwarves, and headed west. After 40 minutes of tracking, he caught up to the dwarf near the Gates of Kryta. He slit the dwarves neck, but as he was about to head back he got hit in the side with an arrow.

"Crap! An ambush! The others must of doubled back around and used this one as bait!"

He ran up the hill to the south and tried to kill them quickly, but froze when he saw the numbers.

"That little… 'A couple of dozen' my butt! There has to be at least 200!"

He stabbed a couple in the heart before running from the barrage of arrows that come his way.

3 hours of avoiding large groups and ambushing smaller ones later… Drizzt was increadably tired. His kill count was in the hundreds and he wondered if they would ever run out. Eventually he estimated 20 of the dwarves left. He headed back to the camp where he first encountered them, and was shocked to find 50 of them remaining. He realized that they have caught on to his hit and run tactics and that they will be ready for him. He decided to run in headlong. The dwarves ready their bows and fire, but Drizzt was fast on his feet and dodges every arrow from the first volley. He killed 6 of them before they knew what hit them, and charged in to get some more when he gets hit in the head with an arrow. He ignored the agonizing pain and keeps on fighting. Eventually there were only 3 left, all of them cowering in a corner. He killed two and grabs 1 by the neck.

"Tell this to your employer. Never underestimate the strength of an assassin." He threw the dwarf to the ground, and it runs off in fear.

Now Drizzt was almost back to Lions Arch and his employer. When he reached the man, the man greets him with happiness.

"Ah! You are back my friend! Did you kill the dwarves?" Drizzt grabed the man by his neck.

"You told me 2 dozen. TWO. DOZEN. There were at least 200 of them! I expect double the payment…"

"Yes! Yes of course! My apologies! Please… let… go…" Drizzt let him go and the man reached into his coin purse and picked out 3 platinum pieces and gave them to the assassin. He then runs off in fear.

"That'll teach him to try to cheat a killer…" Drizzt said as he walked to the docks.


End file.
